Counter-Strike: Global Offensive patches/January 23, 2014
Patch Notes * Significant improvement to server infrastructure to support growing CS:GO community. [ UI ] * Fixed an alt-tab related memory leak. * Added ability for Friends Lister to display two columns of friends. * Added ability for mouse wheel to scroll Friends Lister. * Added filtering by item name. Players can enter any part of an item name in the text field to filter their inventory. * Added ability to sort items when selecting items that will work with a tool. * Players can no longer initiate a vote kick on the final round or match point. * The ‘bomb has been planted alert’ now also states the number of seconds that is set to. * The voice chat button in the lobby (microphone) now stores it’s state from session to session. * Fixed remaining cases where Blog would take mouse input when if was obscured. * Fixed Main Menu bar buttons getting stuck in highlighted state. * Context menu entries are now divided into categories. * Open Case UI will auto-select a key in cases where players do not need to choose between different types of keys. * Fixed cases where players could not rename items in Lobby and Pause menu inventories. * Inventory images will show the thumbnail for a weapon’s sticker. * Buying helmet when you already have kevlar will now update the health/armor HUD icon element immediately on purchase. * Fixed the freeze cam panel not always having the killer’s weapon item data during demo playback. * Grenades now show player ownership in their name. * Fixed some vote panel text getting truncated. * Fixed the health, armor and ammo HUD elements not showing up sometimes when spectating some players. * Fixed some alignment issues on the spectator follow panel * Fixed the weapon image in the spectator panel not having a background. * Realigned the spectator follow panel a bit. * The gift drop alert panel has been de-holiday-ified. * Removed the snow from the main menu background. * Turned off rope and freeze cam holiday effects. * Fixed missing Cyrillic characters in chat. * Fixed HUD disappearing when alt-tabbing or starting another app (like hlmv). [ MAPS ] * OVERPASS ** A *** Moved CT van to give more effective cover *** Made CT van climbable *** Moved fences to give more space *** Removed red car *** Widened door into back of A *** Blocked visibility from bridge to canal *** Tweaked position/rotation of truck *** Made corridors and stairs under A wider ** B *** Moved Bombsite B to CT side of pillar, extended area with a platform to give more space and cover *** Made players in sniping room easier to silhouette against the background *** Made cement sacks climbable *** Opened up wall on CT side *** Made bridge wider ** General *** Moved up CT spawns and pushed T spawns further back *** Increased C4 radius to 500 from 400 *** Railings in sniper room no longer blocks bullets or grenades *** Added light to sniper room balcony *** Made upper door in park connector wider *** Made park connector easier to navigate *** Made corridor near T spawn wider *** Brighter ambient lights in canal pipes *** Made climbing thing in playground more solid *** Made bathroom corridor wider *** Made windows in bathrooms breakable *** Added spectator fixed camera positions *** Tweaked soundscape settings *** Fixed various minor bugs * COBBLESTONE ** Added collision to top of trees ** Added more accurate model collision ** Removed particle effects that could be mistaken for grenades ** Blocked a sightline in battlements near A ** Blocked a hiding hole in underpass near A ** Removed light models near statue at B that could be mistaken for player heads ** Removed a portapotty at back of B ** Raised height of center fence near B ** Fixed various minor bugs Undocumented changes * From mow on Terrorist Knife have separate equip slot in Inventory. External Links *[http://www.ongamers.com/articles/cs-go-23rd-january-patch-content-analysis/1100-719/ OnGamers: CS: GO 23rd January Patch – Content Analysis]